This invention relates to an electronic timepiece having apparatus for correcting a second hand and more particularly to an electronic timepiece having apparatus for correcting a second hand in dependence on the number of actuations of a switch means for the second hand correction.
Conventionally, in apparatus of this type for use in an electronic timepiece, when an adjustment of 5 seconds is to be made, the operator must close the switch for second-correction during 5 minutes or he must operate the switch for second-correction 5 times at one second intervals.